2014-11-10 - Crash, Smash, Thump
The Bay area of San Fran doesn't have a big reputation for super-villains. Most of the time it's known for sun and relaxation, and a bit of a drought of late. That is absolutely shattered when not one but TWO large, powerful-looking males begin to push over a building to get attention. As the department store begins to collapse, Rhino says, "Think it'll work?" to his partner. Beside him, Abomination says, "Of course it'll work. If you put someone she actually cares about in danger, she's guaranteed to show up. Just keep pushing." The building starts to topple, falling inward onto a tied figure inside, that is bound with solid steel cables. Still awake, Batgirl seems unable to do more than squirm as the building falls toward her. Little do the pair know that there are actually more heroes in the area than expected. It was too annoying to explain. And that other girl, Nico, was no help - just being such a crybaby. Ugh. Richenda was a lot more chipper, but didn't seem perturbed about being halved in age. And then she sees two familiar people who she'd dealt with in the past. Oh this was going to be so annoying! "HEY! YOU TWO STOP THAT!" the pint sized pre-teen Kryptonian yells. While 'hero' wouldn't necessarily be one of the first words that comes to mind when it comes to Alexander, two large men pushing over a building does tend to draw attention. He stands behind his three card monty table as everyone stares at the building about to come down. Then arrives the pint-sized version of Supergirl. This causes some murmurs from the few people around Alexander's table before he shakes his head. "This town just gets weirder and weirder. Table's closed folks, might wanna get out of here." He informs his customers as he pockets the money on the table and starts over towards the two goons and a little lady. "This should be interesting." He says to himself as he finds a spot close by to watch or intervene if necessary. Rhino looks up at Supergirl, then looks at Abomination as if to make absolutely sure his partner is in on this. He takes a step forward, but finds a large green hand stopping him as Abomination's eyes narrow. "Stop, you idiot," the green monster says as he inspects Supergirl. "What? We can take her," Rhino says, looking at Abomination. The green one looks at Supergirl and grins slowly, then says, "Yes. Yes, we can." He kicks a Volvo out of the way, sending it flying through the air toward some nearby onlookers, then takes his massive hand off of Rhino. "It looks like we got a spot of luck, actually." And the two put their plan into motion, starting by grabbing huge hunks of concrete out of the ground and throwing them at Kara. Kara Zor-El frowns. "First one of you that laughs about this...." she says about her current stature, "gets hit first." She floats up off the ground a bit, her eyes glowing red as they fire out twin beams of concentrated heat at the first, then second hunk of concrete, causing them to incinerate in mid-flight. She quickly flies in the path of the thrown car, catching it before it can hit the bystanders, and putting it back down on the ground. "Seriously, I'm in NO MOOD FOR THIS!" she says, tiny fists clenched. Aw, how cute, she's trying to look all menacing. Didnt work well when she looked like a 16 year old hottie - works even less as an 8 year old cutie. Alexander continues to watch along with the bystanders as the two begin their attack on Kara who easily takes care of the concrete and the flung car. He begins to ready himself to slow the car, but Kara already has it taken care of. He slips back into the crowd to watch, taking an opportunity to pick a pocket or two as the bystanders are distracted. He does keep an eye on the building as well as the two guys as they attack the little eight year old girl... which probably would be wrong anywhere else... The destruction of the concrete gives Rhino pause. He says, "Still pretty tough, I don't feel like getting my butt handed me twice in a row." Technically four times in a row, but who's counting? He throws a traffic sign at Kara distractedly, then gets cuffed by Abomination hard enough to send him skidding. "If you prefer having me as an opponent you just have to ask," Abomination says, then adds, "but I suggest that you are now committed so you had better stop whining and put your back into it." He then puts his money where his mouth is and yells at Kara, "Your mood is not my concern, ALIEN!" as he tries to give her a roundhouse with both massive ham-fists, and Rhino starts a charging run at Supergirl, for right after the roundhouse hit! Cassandra Cain, still in significant danger as the building falls a bit at a time, rolls to one side and avoids a falling section of wall. She can't move her hands or feet and can't yell, but her basic body is still able to squirm. Alexander would be able to see this, from his vantage point. The victim of all this is still in peril, though not nearly as much as if the two had kept pushing. Kara Zor-El frowns as the two huge supervillains charge at her. She isnt quite as observant as she normally would be to see Cassandra's predicament. Honestly, she's pretty focused on the current scene directly oncoming at her. As evidenced by her statement. "Rao, boys are so stupid." The blonde pre-teen girl's arm quickly moves up to let Abomination's twin fists slam against her arm - the same way that a normal man might slam his fists against a steel girder. "NYAAAAH!" the girl (literally an appropriate term now) of steel teases, moments before Rhino's charge is stopped by her left hand grabbing his horn and throwing it towards the pavement. "Dummy." Alexander does manage to spot Cassandra in her predicament, glancing back towards Kara as she's busy with the other two. He shakes his head as he realizes he's going to have to get involved. As Rino and Abomination are distracted, he slips away from the crowd and towards the opening in the building created by the falling section of the wall. As pieces begin to fall, he raises a hand towards it, slowing it's fall until it's out of harming anyone before he releases it to fall to the ground, making his way towards Cassandra. The giant green behemoth's fists smash into the kryptonian pre-teen's arm with a sound like a train wreck, followed by the sound of a train wreck yelling in pain. More of a howl really, cut off quickly. "Don't.." Abomination tries to stop Rhino, too late, and watches as the big grey lummox ends up ploughing up the street. Feet in the air, Rhino rips his horn free of the pavement sending chunks flying in all directions, as Abomination begins to get angry. "Not enough, then? I shall just have to try harder," Abomination says as he reaches out to grab Kara and use his much stronger core muscles to crush her like a grape. Rhino is taking a moment to figure out which way is up, but he seems inclined to retreat if possible. The building is making things difficult for Alexander. It doesn't help when a hunk of concrete from Rhino's street work flies through the wall and over Alexander's head, then out the other side. But the only real major danger will be if either of those behemoths decides to kick the structure again. Cassandra is looking up at the incoming person and apparently trying to dislocate her arms to get them loose. Kara Zor-El gets grabbed by Abomination - two huge arms dwarfing the kid's body, as Rhino pulls his horn out of the pavement. Except Kara doesn't move. Doesn't budge a bit, necessitating Abomination to have to hunch over when grabbing the girl. And when he tries to crush her in his arms, there isnt the expected sound of bones crunching. Just a muffled sound of "You smell like old hamburgers, ew!" It's not even really apparent what Kara's doing, given Abomination's huge size. Though a few seconds later, Abomination's arms are shoved apart wrenchingly, and a tiny open-palmed hand slams into the green behemoth's chest. Kara Zor-El says after striking her hand into Abomination's midsection, "Okay, look, Just cause I'm little now doesnt mean I've suddenly become not Kryptonian." She looks at Rhino as he's getting up. "Do you -really- want to get beaten up by an eight year old? Wasnt getting beaten up by me when I was a teenager bad enough?" She looks at him plaintively. "You're thinking of hitting me anyway, aren't you?" She just crosses her arms. "Boys are SO dumb." Alexander ducks out of the way the best he can with the flying debris coming in unseen. He does his best to keep himself and Cassandra out of harms way, not always catching everything and getting hit with a few bits of debris now and then. "It'll be okay. Try not to move too much." He says to the bound woman. "I'm here to help." He continues to move forward carefully, but tries to move quicker so they don't both become trapped beneath a collapsed building. Cassandra looks up at Alexander with what appears to be a slightly amused expression. Her mouth is bound with an iron bar that's bent around her head, and the wires around her wrists and ankles are for towing buildings. It seems like a bit of overkill, but really so long as you don't mind the accessories she's not too heavy to pick up straight-up. she's not a big girl. Abomination gets struck in his chest and driven back into a nearby vehicle, which collapses and folds in half around him and the two continue to skid a fair distance. It almost immediately explodes in a hail of shrapnel as Abomination's arms come out and tear the vehicle apart. He looks around for Kara and seems to not have quite gotten the idea, as he starts back toward her. Rhino sighs, actually, and says, "I can't stop....you're a little girl, if I lose to you I will never...you get the idea." He grabs a lamp post and slams it into Kara if he can, not really expecting it to hurt her at this point. "I mean, I'm dumb but a guy's got a rep to keep up and you keep DOING this!" Kara Zor-El watches as Rhino slams the lamppost against her, and the metal crunches and bends rather than hurts her or ... well... budges her. Kara unfolder her arms and yanks the broken lamppost from Rhino's hands, dropping it on the ground, her other hand on her hip. "Yknow, I might actually feel sorry for you if you weren't trying to get your rep by hitting a little girl. Even if that little girl's me. What sort of rep do you get from punching girls, huh?" She rolls her eyes, not even facing Abomination as he's starting charging back at her. When he's almost at her, she blurs out of the way, to let Abomination ram into Rhino instead. Boys have egos, and Kara felt a little bad. Not a lot. Just a teensy bit. As Alex arrives at Cassandra, he looks over her situation. "Don't get up. It's alright, I understand given your situation." He tells her as he looks her over as well as the bindings. "We're not in a rush or anything. I promise." He glances back at the fight outside and then back to Cassandra. "I'm sorry to do this, given that we don't know each other..." And with that, he picks her up the best he can and puts her over a shoulder in a fireman's carry so he is able to run as quickly as he can towards the exit out of the building before it can collapse on them both. Having the post ripped out of his hands makes Rhino look at his hands, then having Abomination run him over both literally and metaphorically is an ironic blow, given that it's his signature move. Still, he manages to say, "This is wrong on so many le" before he gets an Abomination in the face. Abomination, fully fed up with his partner's incompetence, grabs Rhino's head and slams it into the pavement. Which really wouldn't have so much effect except that Rhino seems to have his head stuck in the pavement for a second time now, and the impact shakes the entire area. Specifically the already damaged structure through which Alexander is currently carrying Cassandra. Things suddenly get a lot more interesting in there, with the walls starting to topple again and the roof caving in for reals. Abomination tries once more. Got to give him credit for persistence. He leaps up into the air and tries to land on Kara with both feet, stomping to drive her into the earth! Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Don't think so." She grabs him by his feet as he's about to stomp her - or rather his toes - and flies straight upward, pulling the huge Green Man-monster into the air. By his toes. Ouch. She flies up. And up. And further up until she's above the clouds. Letting go of one foot, she lets him dangle upside down, held by one toe. "You know, that Rhino guy might be stupid also, but he's a stupid follower. I saw him try to be a leader, and it was saaaaaaaaaaaaaad." She then tosses Abomination up in the air, flipping him in the airthen grabs him by his hand - or rather his finger. So now he's been held thousands of feet up. By a finger. Ouch again. Kara looks at her hand. "And your feet? Blecch, going to so purell after this." She looks at him, her un-scary kid face disguising the danger Abomination is truly in right now. "But you? You're not a follower. And you're not much of a leader either." She squeezes his finger. "You're a bully. And the only way to make a bully stop is to punish them until they get the message." Kara looks far down below, then at Abomination. "So here's the message. I could be 16. I could be 8. I could be 4. You're still a bully. And you're still stupid. And you're still a loser. So there. And second message?" She pulls upwards, and says. "You REALLY need a bath." She starts to spin around, still holding onto Abomination ... then lets go of him once she's in a position that letting go will have him go flying off for miles into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Alexander pauses for a moment as he looks around at the building starting to come down on them. "Shit." He mutters and starts to pick up the pace towards the exit, slowing pieces of debris in front of him and grabbing those pieces. He throws those pieces at larger pieces, using his ability to speed them up faster, doing his best to clear a path for him and Cassandra. Alexander and Cassandra emerge from the falling building, the ceiling collapsing in a messy heap and debris falling all around. The dust cloud rising up is choking, and Cassandra finds herself wishing she could actually do something as Alexander carries her to safety. On the ground, Rhino finally manages to get his head loose again and sits down on the ground. He sighs and puts his hands on his head, then starts to try and sneak off. Kara Zor-El takes a look at where Abomination finally lands - several dozen miles in the Pacific Ocean. Should keep him busy. She pats her hands. "Dummy." she says, before flying back down to see if there were any civilians that needed help. Honestly she should have done that first though. Cassandra Cain the tied up one is treated like any other victim. Supergirl snaps the bonds like they were tinsel and she is freed! She gives Supergirl a nod and a raised eyebrow as she looks at the new stature, stretching her jaw a little as she gets circulation back, then turns to Alexander. "New to this?" She asks, her voice apparently a bit rough from the dust. Yeah, that's it, it was the dust. Alexander sets Cassandra down as they are safely out side of the building and Kara can release the woman from her binds. Her question gains a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You can say that. I'm not usually the one to rush into a collapsing building to save someone." He offers simply between coughs from the dust as he tries to dust himself off. Kara Zor-El flies down to where Alexander and Cassandra are. "Everyone okay? No one say 'superkid' - please." Cassandra Cain looks from Alexander up to Kara. To Alexander she says, "It gets easier," with her usual lack of wasted words. Then, to Kara, "Cute." That's all. Kara Zor-El looks like she's in a huff about that. "It's not..." She gives her foot a stomp. Actually causes stuff to shake. Which is a bad thing in a building that was almost going to collapse. "Cute!" Kara crosses her arms. "Some creepy goth kid with a cat magicked me into this and now all the magic users I know about seem to have taken a vacation. Not fair." Alexander looks to Kara and nods. "Yeah, I think we're okay." he says as he looks to Cassandra at her words. "I suppose so. I think I might stick to hustling. It's a little less dangerous." He offers with a soft chuckle. He looks to Kara again as she throws her tantrum, opting to keep his mouth shut. He's seen what that little kid can do. "Still you," Cassandra says, her tone stating that she believes it. "That's...important. And still...plenty strong." She looks at Alexander as he talks and gives him a nod. "Lying," she says after he finishes, with a grin. "Didn't even....think. You just reacted...came after me. You'll...do it...again." Cassandra Cain doesn't seem to enjoy talking. She also sounds like she sucks at it. Kara Zor-El looks glum. "Who's going to take me serious looking like this though?" She hangs her arms, then looks at Alexander. "Who's this anyway?" She seems content enough to not be paying attention to Rhino 'sneaking' away. Cassandra Cain shrugs. She apparently has no clue who this is. Alexander looks over to Kara and then to Cassandra and back to Kara before he simply shrugs his shoulders. "Me? I'm nobody important." He says as he slips his hands into his pockets. "Just another bystander." He says with a slight smile. Cassandra Cain says, "Kara..." then stops. She grumbles at having to speechify, then tries again. "People do not...take you serious for...a while? That is a weapon, too. BE young...don't take them serious. SO much more...frightening...when I take down...people without...looking like I care enough to take them...seriously. So just...enjoy it." She then hugs Alexander firmly if he's ready for it or not, a wordless thanks. Kara Zor-El whines a little, "But I have a boy-..." She stop talking when Cassandra HUGS Alexander. "... friend." She looks at Alexander. "You think maybe getting away from the building before it collapses might be a good idea? I'll do some quick shoring up of the building." Alexander seems surprised by the sudden hug, blinking a bit as he doesn't expect it. "Umm... thanks." He says a bit caught off guard. "Yeah. Maybe." He says, looking to Kara as she mentions the building. "What happened to the two that were knocking it down?" Cassandra Cain moves to get herself out of the danger zone as Kara had suggested, happy to not get killed any more today. She nods at the suggestion, then checks to see if Alexander is coming, and peeks out at Rhino's retreat amusedly. Kara Zor-El looks at the building. "If you see Nightwing, could you pleeeeease have him see where Raven is hiding? Oh... and tell Rhino he better hurry up on his head start escaping." Then starts flying around the building at superspeed, using heat vision and freeze breath and whatnot to fix supports and stabilize the building until the city can evacuate it and work on fixing it properly. Cassandra Cain blinks at the comment, not entirely certain who Raven is, but she says into her collar, "Oracle, find Raven please," and then returns to watching Supergirl do Super stuff. Pulling Alexander to a safe location, she sits and wonders if there was any popcorn in that vendor stand from earlier.